This invention relates to a method and means for mounting a materials handling apparatus such as a dozer blade on an extremely large tractor.
Many types of devices have been previously devised for mounting materials handling apparatus such as loaders or the like on tractors. One such example is U.S. Pat. No. 3,324,954 which has met with considerable success. The advent of tremendously large tractors such as the Versatile 800 and the Steiger Cougar make it desirable to provide an improved method and means for mounting materials handling equipment such as dozer blades or the like thereon.
In designing an apparatus for mounting a dozer blade or the like on an extremely large tractor, several factors must be considered. The main factor to be considered is the strength of the mounting structure and the actual mounting of the structure on the tractor. It is highly undesirable to drill holes or the like in the tractor frames for mounting equipment thereon. A second factor to be considered is the ease of attaching and removing the apparatus. If the apparatus is difficult to mount on the tractor, the apparatus will meet with little success since it is desirable to be able to quickly remove the apparatus from the tractor to enable the tractor to be used for other tasks.
Therefore, it is a principal object of the invention to provide an improved method and means for mounting a materials handling apparatus on a tractor.
A further object of the invention is to provide an improved method and means for mounting a dozer blade apparatus on a tractor.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a means for mounting a materials handling apparatus on a tractor which does not require that objectionable holes be drilled in the tractor frame.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a method and means for quickly power mounting a materials handling apparatus on a tractor.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a method and means for mounting a dozer blade apparatus on a tractor which is durable.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a means for mounting a dozer blade apparatus on a tractor wherein high ground clearance is provided when the apparatus is mounted on the tractor.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a means for mounting a dozer blade apparatus on a tractor which transmits stress forces imposed on the blade to the axle of the tractor.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a means for mounting a dozer blade apparatus on a tractor which includes a grille guard.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.